Friendly Rivalry
by KirbsterMK
Summary: Being the prince of Egypt isn't always the easiest thing to do. Sometimes you just need a little help from a friendly rival to help you cope with the problems you have. (One-Shot)


KirbsterMK: O-kay, I'm a bit new to the Yu-Gi-Ou section, but hey, I've done my research. This is just a one-shot drabble that I randomly got inspiration for with a fight that I had with my brother today . . . O.o I know, I get inspiration from weird things. For those of you who haven't seen the Memory World arc in the anime, or read the part in the manga, this may be a **SPOILER** for you.

Again, this is just a bit of drabble, and I didn't even get the chance to re-edit it, and it's a bit short. And for those of you who want to read without watching/reading the Memory World arc, Atemu is Yami no Yuugi's real name. I'm sure you've heard that by now.

There is no shounen-ai in here, just friendship. So, have fun with it. Set in Ancient Egypt, and is not an AU.

Disclaimer – If I owned Yu-Gi-Ou, the last five episodes would not have existed. That, or the conclusion would be different. XD Although it was a nice place to end the series. tear

**Flames will be poked at, pointed at, and laughed at, because those who have time to read the story and then review it with a pointless flame must not have very much of a life.**

**Friendly Rivalry**

"Let me go!"

Prince Atemu struggled violently against his so-called friend, Seto.

"Pharaoh Akunumkanon asked me to make sure you stayed safe in your room." The soon-to-be Priest Seto replied.

"You know, just because you have talent, and father said you would be of use to me in the future, doesn't mean you have the right to disagree with me."

Seto smirked, "Pharaoh's words are stronger than yours. In case you don't remember, you're still 'Prince' Atemu."

"Yeah, well you're still not a priest, and I'll _never_ consider you one!" Atemu continued his struggle, but Seto appeared to be stronger than him. "_Father!_"

Seto tensed up again, fighting to push Atemu back into his room wherethe small princerefused to stay. "You're safer in your room, Prince! The palace is being attacked, and we need to keep you safe!"

"What about Pharaoh!" Atemu yelled angrily, still pushing against his friend, "What about my father! Is he safe! Can you promise me he'll come back in one piece, or even _alive_ for that matter! Don't you know how it feels to not have a father?"

Seto was shocked at Atemu's words, and instantly stopped trying to push Atemu back into his room, which caused Atemu to push him to the ground. The two looked at each other, Atemu starting to tear up.

The prince instantly took the chance to get up and run, but not before Seto had a chance to grab his ankle and make him trip, stopping him.

"You idiot, do you even know what will happen if you get caught and die! Or worse, if you're used against your father! This country will be down in no time!" Seto yelled, "And how would you know how it feels to not have a father? I can't even begin to _describe_ the pain, so you better keep your stupid little comments to yourself, or . . ."

"What is going on here?"

The two looked up to see a tall, rather old man looking down at them.

"Priest Akunadin!" Seto exclaimed, than instantly jumped up from his position on the floor, dusting off his tunic as he did so. He was careful to quickly wipe the tears that had formed in his eyes from his and Atemu's argument as well.

"Uncle!" Atemu looked up at the priest hopefully, "Is the battle done? Can I go see father now?"

Akunadin shook his head, "Pharaoh wanted me to come check up on you."

Atemu's tears started to stream down his face, "Aren't you supposed to be fighting, too? They need the power of the Millennium Eye!"

"They'll be fine for a moment. Atemu, you need to understand that you need to inherit . . . the throne when your father passes away. You can't go try to help him with as little power as your Ka has." Seto could have sworn Akunadin had glanced at him in the pause. Seto looked at him confused.

"But—"

"No. Now get in your room. Seto, I trust you to watch him while I end this."

Seto nodded, and took Atemu by the sleeve, leading him into his room. Atemu surprising just held his head down and allowed Seto to pull him in.

As soon as Seto shut the door, and the two hearing Akunadin's footsteps fade away, Atemu let out a yell of frustration, and proceeded to punch the wall as hard as he could. "This—is so—stupid!" He yelled about as loud as he could, punctuating the words with each punch until his knuckles were bleeding.

Seto glanced sadly at his friend, but stayed by the door.

Atemu finally collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down his face, staring at the ground. Seto sighed, and guessed it would be about the best chance he would get.

"Look, Atemu . . . I guess I can't really imagine how you feel. You know, sitting in here, never knowing if this is going to be the battle to take away your father's life . . . But I want you to know that I'm there for you, okay? If you ever need to talk, just come find me."

Atemu turned to stare at his friend, showing a small amount of shock, but hiding it well. " . . .Really?"

"Yeah." Seto gave a small smile of reassurance, and began walking over to his friend. "Think of it as my way for apologizing for a few minutes ago."

Lending his friend a hand to help him off the floor, Atemu gratefully accepted it, and wiped away his tears as best he could. Forgetting the blood he had on his hands from punching the wall, he wiped it on his cheeks, leaving a two red smudges, one on each side of his face. He looked back at Seto who was still looking at him, but this time, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Without warning, Atemu glomped his friend, nearly knocking him back to the floor as he had done earlier, and shocking the heck out Seto. "Seto, I am _so_ sorry about what I said earlier . . . It . . . wasn't my place to say."

Seto grinned and returned the hug, "Since when did _you_ start admitting you're wrong? We're rivals, remember?"

"All I have to say is that you better not get used to it, because it won't happen very often. Stupid rival."

The two laughed and released each other from the hug. Looking at each other, they knew they'd be friends, and rivals, for a _very_ long time.


End file.
